Rainbow for My Day
by Sachiko Akane
Summary: "Special for SIVE 2013 " /Kau juga selalu muncul di mimpiku /Kau membuat hariku lebih berwarna, seperti PELANGI./


^_^ -Special for SIVE 2013- ^_^

"ShikaIno Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day"

love ShikaIno?, join:

Facebook: Purple Haze

(follow)Twitter: phazesanctuary

Fansite: www. phaze - ina. co. nr (*tanpa spasi)

_-Guardians-_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : "Special for SIVE 2013 " /Kau juga selalu muncul di mimpiku /Kau membuat hariku lebih berwarna, seperti PELANGI./

**Warning! AU, Typo(s), OOC, GaJe, EyD butuh perbaikan.**

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

Aku melihat istana besar berdinding perak. Halaman Istana itu penuh dengan pohon maple yang sudah berbuah. Disisi lain istana, ada sebuah danau. Dari warna airnya yang bening, dapat terlihat dasar danau itu, dan dapat aku tahu, danau itu tak dalam.

"Siapa kau?" kata-kata seseorang itu membuatku kaget dan spontan berbalik.

"Pangeran dari kerajaan utara?" tanyanya lagi. Demi bantalku, aku tak tahu utara? Apa itu? Ya, aku tahu itu adalah kerajaan yang ada diutara. Tapi maksudnya apa? Siapa wanita pirang pucat berwarna mata yang sama dengan danau bening tadi ini?

"Kau.. Shikamaru Nara,kan?" Tanya wanita itu. Aku melongo. Siapa yang memberi tahu identitasku kepada wanita ini? Oh _Kami-sama_.. tolong aku…

.

.

.

.

.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Oh, tidak! Aku tahu suara siapa itu. _Kami-sama_, aku keliru! Kembalikan aku ke dunia aneh tadi! Itu jauh lebih baik.

"SHIKAMARU! INI SUDAH YANG KETUJUH KALINYA!"

Baiklah.. aku menyerah.

"iya, iya, aku sudah bangun!"kataku guna menghentikan teriakan ibuku yang sangat merepotkan itu.

Langsung kusambar handuk hijauku lalu aku pergi mandi, setelah itu aku sarapan.

"Ini, makanlah.." kata ayahku sambil memberi sepiring roti selai untukku.

"Terima kasih ayah,"kataku sambil menerima roti selai itu.

"Shika, hari ini kau harus pulang cepat. Keluarga Yamanaka akan datang siang ini," pesan ibuku.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku pergi dulu," Pamitku setelah menghabiskan sarapanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari sekolah benar-benar terasa. Ya, ada yang saling melempar salam, atau hanya tersenyum menggantikan salam, menagih janji, mencontek tugas teman, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ha-ha! Aku hanya bisa tertawa garing dalam hati. _Kami-sama_ memang adil. Disamping kelebihanku ber-IQ 200, aku juga punya kekurangan. Sebuah kekurangan yang benar-benar membuatku susah. Ketidakberanian dalam bergaul.

Karena itu, aku hanya punya sedikit sahabat. Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba. Hanya mereka. Sekali lagi kutekankan, HANYA MEREKA. Namun, diantara 5 sahabatku itu, aku "merasa" mendapat perhatian lebih dari sahabatku yang satu-satunya perempuan itu –Ino Yamanaka. Ya, si gadis pirang pucat bermata _aquamarine _yang tergila-gila pada bunga.

DEG! Pirang pucat? Pirang pucat. _Aquamarine_ ? _Aquamarine_.

Gambar sosok di otakku berganti-ganti—Ino, wanita aneh didalam mimpiku tadi, Ino, Wanita didalam mimpiku tadi lagi.

Tunggu! Ino sama dengan wanita di mimpiku tadi. Jika Ino yang asli ada di dunia. Lalu, yang di mimpiku itu Ino palsu? Hahaha! Sebodoh-bodohnya Naruto, Naruto pasti akan berpikir sama denganku. ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! Sudah puluhan kali 'si Ino palsu' itu muncul di mimpiku. Tapi mengapa aku baru menyadarinya pada detik ini?

.

.

.

.

.

"Shika? Kok melamun di depan pintu kelas?" Tanya Ino yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingku. Aku terlonjak kaget, dengan spontan kujauhkan tubuhku.

"Kau.. Ino asli atau palsu?" tanyaku tanpa berpikir SAMA SEKALI. Sebodoh-bodohnya Akamaru, ia tak akan pernah bertanya pertanyaan semacam ini.

"Astaga Shika… Kau sakit?" Kata Ino sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Wajahku langsung memerah dan memanas.

"Kau panas, Shika.. kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Ino khawatir padaku.

Deg!Deg!Deg!Deg!

Detak jantungku Tidak dapat kuatur lagi. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku gila!

.

.

.

.

.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Haaah~! Akhirnya, pelajaran sejarah merepotkan ini selesai.

"Shika, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya teman semejaku—Ino , masih khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino.." kataku sambil berusaha menutup semburat merah di wajahku.

"Makanlah bentoku," Tawar Ino. Namun, dengan munafiknya, aku berkata

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Hahahahaha! Itulah kehidupan Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda yang sama sekali tidak mempunnyai warna dalam hidupnya. Jika aku ditanyakan pengalaman menarik diri, aku tak akan menjawabnya. Bukannya malas, melainkan tidak ada.

"Ayolah, makan. Kau tidak bawa bekal, 'kan?" kata Ino kali ini memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak Ino, makanlah sendiri bentomu!" kataku lagi.

"Shika, nanti demammu akan semakin buruuk!" Kata Ino yang masih memasang muka memelasnya, namun kali ini, dia sambil menarik pelan lengan bajuku.

Baiklah! Aku sudah menyerah! Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku luluh! Kutarik napas dalam-dalam lalu kukeluarkan, guna menstabilkan detak jantungku.

"Baiklah.." kataku Jujur akhirnya.

Kubuka mulutku guna menyambut suapan bento Ino. Ino menyuapkan bentonya padaku.

Jujur, aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatiku.

"Nanti, keluargaku akan datang ke rumahmu, kau sudah tau?" kata Ino sambil menyuapkan lagi bentonya padaku.

"Hm..'glek' kau tahu tujuannya?" tanyaku .

Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak… aku tidak tahu.. aku sudah menanyakannya pada _Tou-san_ku, tapi beliau tidak menjawabnya." Kata Ino.

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku kecil. Ya, mungkin itu _parents talk_ gitu? Atau apalah itu. yang pasti itu bukan urusanku, karena aku tak diberitahu tujuan pertemuan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting!Ting!Ting!

Okke! Pelajaran seni yang biasa-biasa saja ini sudah selesai. Ino menyentuh pundakku. Akupun spontan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Ino sambil mengembalikan pensil yang aku pinjamkan tadi.

"Ino, temani aku ke kantin," kata Sakura, teman Ino.

"Okke," jawab Ino singkat. Ino langsung berjalan ke arah Sakura. Namun, ia menoleh sebentar ke arahku.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Ino padaku.

Aku menggeleng. Jujur saja, aku tak suka berada di antara wanita.

"Ayolah.. aku akan traktir kau ramen! Okke?" ajak Ino sambil menarik tanganku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tangannya..

Ah~! _Kami-sama_ dialah wanita yang sempurna di dunia ini setelah ibuku tentunya.

"Tak apa, 'kan? Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Ia, tak apa.. lagipula, aku mengajak Sasuke juga kok!" kata Sakura.

"Tuh, kan! Ikut ya? Ya? Ya?" ajak Ino memelas.

Deg!Deg!Deg!

Jantungku tak karuan lagi. Sudah mau tanggal rasanya. Tarikan tangan manjanya..

Akh~! Aku tak tahan!

"Baiklah," kataku akhirnya pasrah.

Ino tersenyum puas. Aku pun berjalan mengikuti Sakura dan Ino dibelakangnya. Sesekali Ino melihat ke arahku untuk memastikan keberadaanku.

* * *

.

.

Di kantin, suasana tidak terlalu ramai. Meja dipojok kantin sudah terisi satu orang yang aku kenal. Si tampan dan dingin—Sasuke Uchiha. Kami pun langsung menemuinya.

"Sasuke, sudah lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke—sama seperti dugaanku.

"kau sudah pesan makanan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn,"

"Boleh kami duduk?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn,"

Kami pun duduk mengelilingi meja itu.

"kau sudah pesan makanan untuk kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn,"

"apa saja?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sup tomat, Shikamaru teh hangat,Ino sup rendah lemak, Sakura susu strawberry, Naruto ramen pedas, Kiba ramen biasa, Chouji _cheese stick_" Papar Sasuke.

"Chouji? Naruto? Kiba?" kataku memastikan apa yang ku dengar.

"Hn,"

"Hei, yo!" sapa Naruto, bersama Chouji dan Kiba.

"Ou! Panjang umur!" kata Ino riang. Aku hanya melihati Ino yang sedang menyeringai ke arah Chouji, Kiba dan Naruto. Aku tersenyum kecil tanpa ada perintah dariku sendiri. Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi yang masih tersisa.

"Shika-kuuun~!" kata seseorang yang sudah kuketahui dia suka padaku—Sabaku no Temari.

'mood'ku langsung berubah 180 derajat.

Temari tanpa aba-aba dan basa-basi langsung bergelayut di tanganku, membuatku risih.

"Kau ingat janjimu ka~n?" tanya Temari dengan nada manja.

"Hn," Jawabku.

Ya, beginilah kalau seorang Nara Shikamaru sedang kesal. Menjadi dingin, cuek, dan kadang kala kejam dan tak perduli apapun selain dirinya.

"Kau akan memenuhinya~ kan?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Tidak." Jawabku ketus, tajam menusuk.

"Ini kado valentineku~ terima ya?" kata Temari sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bewarna pink.

"Kh!" Ino hanya memutar bola matanya. Tampaknya ia kesal juga pada Temari.

"Enyahlah!" usir Ino sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kau siapa, eh?" kata Temari dengan nada merendahkan.

Argh! Perempuan satu ini!

"Dia pacarku! Lalu?" kataku tak sengaja. Semua yang semeja denganku menatapku bingung. Termasuk Temari.

Braak! Temari langsung pergi sambil menangis setelah ia memukul meja itu kuat-kuat, sehingga semua orang yang ada di kantin menjadikan kami sebagai pusat perhatian.

"pura-pura tidak tahu.." bisik Sakura.

Semua langsung menuju ke posisi pura-pura-tidak-tahu. Chouji menyantap keripiknya, Sakura memain-mainkan jarinya, Sasuke menutup matanya sambil kepalanya menghadap atap, Kiba bermain ponselnya, Naruto menagih pesanan ramennya, Ino sedikit merapikan rambutnya, Aku pura-pura tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Saatnya langsung pulang.

"Shika, temani aku sebentar ya?" kata Ino.

"Aku harus pulang cepat Ino." Kataku walau ada rasa menyesal.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena keluargaku akan datang, 'kan? _Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ku akan datang agak sore kok!"kata Ino.

"Kemana?" kataku akhirnya.

"Yeey! Asyik! Ikut aku saja!" kata Ino tersenyum riang. Tanpa aba-aba, aku juga tersenyum.

Ah~! Hidupku terasa lebih indah bersama Ino. Dia seperti cat air dihidupku. Aku seperti kanvas putih biasa, tak ada warna lain. Tapi dengan adanya Ino, ia memberiku warna. Agar aku lebih indah. Pelangi. Hahaha! Terkesan kekanak-kanakan memang. Tapi mendekati seperti itulah aku merasakannya. Setiap kenyamanan dan kebahagiaanku bersama Ino, seakan-akan terbentuk sebuah pelangi besar dan cerah. Membuat wajahku yang datar bisa tersenyum, karena Ino. Karena warna pemberian dari Ino.

Ha~h! indahnya dunia Ini.

Aku pergi bersama Ino—dituntun Ino ke sebuah toko kecil bertuliskan 'sweet valentine'. Dari nama toko itu, aku tahu, toko itu menjual apa.

"Aku lupa hari ini hari Valentine." Kata Ino sambil menarikku masuk.

"…" aku hanya diam. Aku rasa kata-kata Ino tadi tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Toko itu memang sangat _girly ._dari perabotannya, sampai model barang yang dijual. Dari situ, kalian tahu seberapa malunya aku disitu.

Ino mengambil sekotak coklat dengan hiasan yang manis—menurut Ino, pasti!. Lalu membayarnya.

"Okke! Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Shika!" kata Ino. Ino lalu berbalik untuk pergi, namun tanganku tanpa aba-aba menahannya.

Ino langsung menatapku. Aku kikuk. Bingung mau berbuat apa.

Oh ayolah! Otakku yang jenius! Bekerjalah sedikiit saja!

"Mau kuantar pulang?" kataku akhirnya tanpa mempertimbangkan pertanyaan lain.

"Ah~ tidak usah. Terima kasih. Lagipula arah rumah kita tidak searah," kata Ino.

Aku merutuk diriku sendiri. Bodohnya aku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 4 sore. Belum ada—

Ting-tong!

Ah~ itu yang kutunggu. Kubuka langsung pintu rumahku. Kulihat 4 orang berdiri di pintu sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ah~ Misae! Inoichi! Ino! Deidara! Ayo masuk!" kata Ibuku.

"Wah~ sudah datang rupanya." Kata ayahku.

Semua langsung duduk di sofa termasuk aku.

"Shika, Ino, _parents talk_ ,"kata ayahku.

Ya, benar. Sesuai dugaanku.

"Kak Dei kan bukan orang tua~!" kata Ino merengut.

"Hm? Setidaknya aku sudah dewasa untuk mendengar hal-hal keluarga," kata Deidara mengejek.

"Aku sudah kelas 3 SMA ka~k!" kata Ino lagi.

"Sudahlah _Hime_," kata ibu Ino lembut.

Ino mendengus kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya—kesal.

"terserah! Yuk Shika!" kata Ino lalu menarik tanganku untuk menjauh.

.

.

Inilah kamarku. Sebuah kamar yang lebih hancur dari kapal pecah. Dan aku rasa kalau ini diumumkan, kamarku bisa masuk _guiness book of record _sebagai kamar ter'hancur' didunia.

Ino tampak langsung menyampari tempat kesukaannya—jendela kamarku. Dia tampak linglung. Dia memegang sesuatu ditangannya.

"I-"

"Shi-"

"Eum, kau duluan," kata Ino.

"Ino, apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk 'sesuatu' di kantung rompi Ino.

"Happy Valentine Shikaaaa~" kata Ino akhirnya.

"ya- aku tahu, ini benar-benar garing dan gak seru, sih.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah ketahuan, hehe" kata Ino sambi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Astaga! Senangnya! Memang kuakui karena aku, kata-kata Ino jadi garing. Tapi apapun itu. aku tetap senang.

"Ino, kau ingat kata-kataku waktu di kantin,kan?" tanyaku

"ia," kata Ino singkat namun dengan nada penasaran.

"Ino, jadilah yang sah dalam status dikata-kataku itu," pintaku. Aku benar-benar takut akan jawaban ini.

"eh?" tanya Ino bingung.

"tak akan kuulangi lagi. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik." Kataku. Aku menarik napas, lalu kukeluarkan guna mengatur detak jantungku.

"Jadilah pacarku," kataku benar-benar gugup. Bahkan bergerak sedikit pun aku tak bisa.

".." Ino terdiam.

"Shika.." gumamnya.

Grep!

"Shika~~" panggilnya manja padaku sambil MEMELUKKU.

"Ino?" tanyaku, namun tetap kubalas pelukannya.

"Aku mauu~~~" kata Ino.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu" lanjut Ino lagi. Kali ini aku tersenyum, tanpa perintah lagi.

"Shika," panggil Ino padaku.

"Hm?"

"menurutmu? Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Ino polos.

Aku menatapnya, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"jujur yaa?" kata Ino lagi.

Baiklah, dia meminta jujur.

"Karena kau memberiku warna."

"he?"

"Kau juga selalu muncul dalam mimpiku,"

"…"

"Kau membuat hariku lebih berwarna, seperti pelangi."

**fin  
**

* * *

Oh-my-god! Saya author pemula yang benar-benar nekad ikut event padahal ini adalah fic pertama saya. Jujur saja, tema 'PELANGI'nya gak dapet *kurung diri* menurutku.  
aku sempat berpikir 6 kali buat nge-publish fic ini. Jadi, ya.. beginilah hasil kerja Chiko seminggu ini. Romantisnya GAK DAPET! Itu karena Chiko bukan orang yang romantis. :'( *pudung*

Gimana? Bagus? Buruk? Ada kesalahan?  
mau ngasih saran? Kritik? Atau support? BOLEH! Asalkan jangan flame atau bash ya?  
dibawah tersedia kotak review~ *nunjuk-nunjuk bawah*

Silahkan diisi~  
Arigatou for reading, minna~ *kissu**  
**

**Note : Saran untuk membuat cerita agar lebih romantis sangaaat dibutuhkan.**


End file.
